The Bryn Mawr Chronicles
by LaurieLover
Summary: All of the original digidestined have gone onto college. Suprising their families, they've all moved to America and are going to Bryn Mawr. But what seems like an ordinary, un-digimon-related year turns out to be so much more... Sorato, a little Taiora
1. Of Dreams and Omelets

Matt couldn't move. He was utterly paralyzed despite the sudden fear coursing through his body, clouding his mind but sharpening his senses, making him painfully aware of what was taking place before him. He opened his mouth to scream as Sora walked away, but nothing came out. His eyes widened and Sora stopped mid-step, turning around.

"Matt?" she asked, an edge to her voice Matt couldn't place.

I'm here, Sora, he wanted to scream. I'm right here, don't go away! But already the dark barrier was coming back up, and he slammed himself against the wall furiously, repeatedly, until he was exhausted. He heard Sora's footsteps as she left, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. Don't block me out, he yelled in his mind. Don't block me out!

Matt woke up sweating, his hands curled in fists around the sheets. He lay there for a few moments before bolting upright. Sora!

Not bothering to get dressed, Matt jumped up instantly, running down the dorm halls barefoot. He threw open the entrance door with a bang, icy wind slapping him in the face as he ran across the campus to the girl's dorm. He reached the door with record speed, tugging it open and dashing through the living room and up the stairs, unaware of the strange stares this earned him from a few girls. Scanning the room numbers with his eyes, he ran up to Sora's and began pounding on the door.

"Sora! Wake up, are you there? Sora!" He pounded on the door a few more times before he heard a muffled curse, and a few seconds later the door was unlocked and a disheveled Sora was standing in front of him. She was still in her pyjamas; a light tank top and baggy pants. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into an embrace, relieved.

"You're okay, you're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay," came the calm reply. Matt said nothing, simply listening to the feel of her heart beating by his.

"...Matt?" Sora asked his collarbone after a second. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She placed a hand on his bare chest, and the resulting tingle sent shivers up his spine.

Or maybe it was the fact that he just realised -- "I'm _freezing_!" he yelped, only to have Sora slap a hand over his mouth.

"A little louder, would you? You'll wake up the entire dorm!" Matt shivered, and Sora dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them. She motioned for him to be quiet as they walked into one of the adjoining bedrooms through the living room. Matt could hear the quiet breathing of her roommate, Mimi, obviously still asleep.

"So why are you here so early?" asked Sora as she opened her drawers, searching for a shirt that would fit Matt.

Matt didn't reply at first, suddenly hit with the unpleasant realisation that he had not thought this out. At all. "I...um...there..." Sora threw a large Beatles t-shirt at him, interrupting his stuttering, and he put it on gratefully.

Sora frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, that is _not_ supposed to look better on you than it does on me." Matt smirked, looking down. It even matched his pyjama bottoms.

"Anyways," Sora continued, "what _are_ you doing here? It's too early for this!"

Matt glanced at the clock on her bedstand. It read 4:47. He sighed. "I...had a dream about you." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Alright..."

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting down on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. She squirmed a little, but didn't get off.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a little worried for the first time. Matt fell back onto the bed, and Sora rolled off his lap, lying down next to him.

"It's just...in my dream, you were blocking me out. Pushing me away...and there was nothing I could do." Sora stared at his profile.

"I'd never do that to you, Matt," she said honestly. Matt took his eyes off the ceiling to look at her.

"Never?" He had to be sure.

"Never." replied Sora firmly. "I promise." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"I'm glad," Matt said quietly at long last.

"Yeah..." whispered Sora, her eyes fluttering slowly closed. Matt watched her.

Before he even noticed he'd done it, Matt began stroking her hair gently, his arm wrapped around her. She snuggled closer to him, and together they lay there silently. Matt didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually he noticed Sora's deep, rhythmic breaths and realised that she was asleep. Quietly he stood up, taking his arm out from behind her neck and replacing it with a pillow. He kissed her on the forehead before walking out, shutting the door softly behind him.

Rubbing his hands together, Matt walked eagerly back into the boy's dorm. He smelled food cooking and briefly wondered who would be up this early. He walked into the living room to find Tai and Joe chatting amiably, Joe making omelets while Tai watched hungrily from his place at the kitchen counter.

"There you are, Matt," remarked Joe. Tai looked up.

"Where've you been?"

Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Out."

"Nice shirt," Joe commented.

"Nice _shoes_," added Tai, grinning. Matt blushed slightly, just remembering he was still wearing Sora's light blue flip-flops. She'd refused let him cross the college grounds barefoot, and since he wasn't about to wear high heels and her sneakers didn't fit him flip-flops had been the only option. As girly as they were. "Where'd you get them?"

Matt's brow furrowed slightly. "Sor--they're mine," he said offhandedly. He knew what it looked like and he didn't want Tai getting mad, especially not so early in the day.

"Sora's?" asked Tai, sounding surprised. Apparently he'd caught what Matt had been trying to avoid. "What were you doing with Sora at --" he checked his watch "-- six fifteen in the morning?" He'd been there for over an hour? It hadn't felt like it. Matt thought he'd been there for maybe ten minutes, tops.

Matt sighed. It looked like he had to tell them. "I had a dream about her, and I was worried. That's all."

Tai and Joe looked just as incredulous as Sora had. "What kind of dream?" asked Joe.

Matt felt a little uncomfortable. "Well...she..." He grabbed a chair, sitting down at the counter with Tai. He was going to be here for a while.

Joe stared as Matt explained the dream to him and his roommate. Joe glanced over at Tai a few times, checking his reaction. The tanned boy had his arms folded in front of his chest, eyes flicking back and forth from Matt's face to his shoes. Joe was sure he was jealous.

"...and, I don't know. When I woke up I just felt really scared, and I had to check to make sure she was alright. I don't know, it was stupid," Matt repeated. Telling his friends about his dream made him feel like a kid who couldn't get over a simple nightmare.

"Sounds stupid," said Tai. Matt rubbed his thumbs together.

A sizzling sound suddenly came from behind Joe, followed by a delicious smell. He jumped up. "The eggs, I forgot!"

Matt and Tai didn't move as Joe scooped the big omelet off the frying pan, splitting it neatly into three portions. He placed the plates in front of the two boys, anxiously, wishing one of them would say something already. It was beginning to get awkward.

"Morning, guys!" called Izzy cheerfully, coming down the stairs. Joe sighed, relieved.

"Hey, Izzy!" answered Tai, the tension in the room gone as quickly as it had come.

"Eggs?" offered Matt, pushing a plate towards him.

"Wha -- hey, those are _my_ eggs!" exclaimed Tai, grabbing his plate back. Matt laughed, standing up to get ketchup. His eyes met Tai's briefly, and both boys knew their little argument would be forgotten. That's how it was with them.

"I don't think we have time for breakfast," said Izzy. "It's already 8:30." The three boys' eyes widened.

"School starts in fifteen minutes!" Joe cried.

"_Crap_!"

"_LET'S GO_!"

The four digidestined rushed to get ready for class, all eggs and dreams forgotten.


	2. The Red Faced Tie Man

Yaay second chapter! Please review!

* * *

"Mr. Ishida."

Matt fiddled with his pencil idly, running the dream over and over again in his head.

"Mr. Ishida."

He closed his eyes tiredly; for some reason he was beginning to develop a headache.

"_Mr. Ishida!_" Tai elbowed Matt in the ribs roughly, catching him off guard. He stumbled out of the desk, nearly falling backwards as Tai sat back in his chair innocently, hands clasped together like a perfect angel.

"Mr. Ishida," the teacher repeated for what had to be the millionth time that hour. "Were you daydreaming again?!"

Matt pulled himself back up, ignoring the stares of his classmates. "No, sir, I wasn't."

The teacher sneered. "Perhaps you would like to share this daydream with the rest of us?"

Matt stared at him. "No, sir, I wouldn't." he said, sitting back down in his chair abruptly.

Matt's teacher, to his slight surprise, looked furious. "I think you would," he spat, brandishing a pen in front of Matt's face like a weapon.

Matt didn't take kindly to having a pen waved in his face, especially not when he'd been up so early worrying about Sora. "I think you're wrong." He swatted the pen away from his eyes.

"I think you're wrong _what_," replied the teacher instantly, eyes flashing, pen waving.

"I think you're wrong _asshole_."

And that was how Matt found himself in front of the principal's office on the first day of school.

* * *

"He _what_?" choked Sora as Tai nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's at the principal's office right now."

"But it's only second period!"

Tai shrugged noncommittally. Sora glared at him.

"And it's only the first day!"

Tai grinned. "At least he won't forget his teachers." Sora punched him lightly.

"Tai! This isn't funny! We should go see him after this. What do we have nex--"

"Miss Takenouchi, Mister Yagami, would you two like to solve the problem on the board?" Sora froze, looking over at Tai pleadingly.

"Um...actually, Mr...uhh..."

The teacher tapped a piece of chalk on Tai's desk. "Mr. Wield, Yagami."

"Mr. Wield," continued the brunette. "We haven't finished the problem yet. Could you give us a few more minutes?"

Mr. Wield didn't look very happy at this. "Mister Yagami, you have had more than enough time to solve it. If not, then you may solve it in front of the class as you write it on the board."

Sora looked crestfallen as she glanced at the rest of the class. "But Mr. Wiel--"

"Now, please!"

Tai and Sora shared a look; neither of them were any good at math. Matt was. "Second period," Sora muttered, standing up. "He just _had _to get sent to the office during second period."

* * *

Matt flicked another piece of lint from his pocket, this time aiming it at the receptionist's hair. He hit his target spot on, although to his slight disappointment the lint fell out a moment later as the woman scratched behind her ear with a pencil. He sighed. This was boring.

He'd been waiting for at least an hour outside of the principals office, and if it wasn't for the shapes he could make out through the window moving around inside the room he would've sworn the guy was dead. Matt glanced down at his schedule for the millionth time; here he was, was missing math class for a bunch of moving dead people shapes. He felt himself smile as he realised Tai and Sora must be having an awful time without him; he always helped them in math.

"Mr. Ishida?" A voice called out to him. Matt blinked, standing up. The receptionist was giving him an odd look at the sudden grin on his face, but nevertheless she pointed him to the door.

"The principal will see you now."

_Great,_ Matt thought as he pushed open the door, the moving shape behind the glass finally coming into focus. He looked around the room, noticing a sudden drop in temperature. His eyes moved from the very uncomfortable looking chairs to the very uncomfortable looking principal. His collar was up at least three inches too high, and Matt had the distinct impression from the man's red face that it was choking him.

"Please, sit." The man motioned to one of the chairs, and Matt sat quickly, hitting his elbow on the edge of the seat pretty hard. The resulting crack was ignored by the principal -- Mr. Thompson, the plaque on his desk read -- and instead the man cleared his throat loudly, tugging a little on his collar. Matt opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, but immediately thought better of it. He sat in silence, waiting for Mr. Thompson to speak.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir," Matt replied automatically, preparing a speech in his head. He was good at that; he'd had a lot of experience.

The principal slipped his pinkie into the collar, probably to get more room to breathe. "Could you tell me why?"

"I called a teacher an inappropriate name, sir."

"I see." Mr. Thompson was now adjusting his tie, and Matt _really _wanted to ask if he was being suffocated. But somehow he didn't think Mr. Thompson would appreciate his worry.

"Well, what should we do about this?" Matt raised his eyes from the man's tie to his face (which was almost the same shade of maroon, the blond noted amusedly).

"Sorry?"

The principal, it appeared, did not like to repeat himself. "I don't know what it is about my tie you find so fascinating, Mr. Ishida, but perhaps it would be wiser to pay attention to my face instead."

Matt bowed his head, trying to seem humble as he hid his smirk. Sora would get a laugh out of this. "Sorry," he repeated.

"I said, what should we do? What do you think your punishment should be?"

"Why would I punish myself?" Matt asked before he could actually think about what he was saying. _There go my chances of getting out of detention._

Thompson's hands finally left his collar; instead he folded his arms as he looked at Matt disapprovingly. "I believe in trusting students to pick their own punishments."

"But...I don't want to be punished."

"But...I don't want to punish you." Mr. Thompson said, copying the digidestined's tone of voice.

_You're one bizarre guy, you know that? _Matt thought, briefly wondering if he was daring enough to just say, 'Well then that's settled,' and walk away. He came to the conclusion that he was that daring but he wasn't that stupid. He could get a lotta leverage out of this guy.

"I think just a warning for this time. And if it ever happens again, detention." He looked up at the principal. "Does that sound fair?"

The principal shook his finger at him. "I think you're going a little easy on yourself, Mr. Ishida. But maybe you'll learn next time. Go back to class, you're dismissed."

Matt left the room swiftly, barely able to hold in a laugh, praying the poor man wouldn't suffocate when he was gone. On second thought...

* * *

True story, swear to god it looked like that guy was trying to choke himself. Loosen your ties, people! (Loosen your ties and review. In no particular order. ) )


End file.
